


Silver the Hedgehog - Guardian of Time

by Katie17



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst, Forgive Me, Gen, Humor, I swear the humor will be here ok, Like my god the angst i ended up writing, Mobius (Sonic the Hedgehog), OOC, Shenangins ensue, Still need to add some stuff to the story, Story kind of planned out, but I’ll deal with it when I get there, i swear I didn’t mean for it to end up this way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26554903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katie17/pseuds/Katie17
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog moderates all of time. He protects time from those who wish to abuse it. His work usually isn’t complicated but when an Eggman, despite being told not to, decides to try and go back in time he ends up messing up time.Different timelines are colliding and wrecking everything. Bringing people and places into their time effectively messing it and other timelines up.Now in a race against time for time, Silver must collect all the Time Stones while dealing with a set of characters from different timelines if he is to undo everything before it all collapses in on itself.(Updates when I think of something)Edit: Even though this is old, just in case somebody finds this just know that it’s pretty cringe imo. Maybe one day I’ll rework this but if you do decide to read this take it with a grain of salt. This was my first time actually attempting to write a fanfic.
Kudos: 4





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Do keep in mind this is my first time writing.
> 
> I’ve got a cast of characters from different timelines (and one character who gets transported at a bad time that I’m pretty excited to get to) that’ll be joining a more serious Silver the Hedgehog on his quest to restore everything.
> 
> Anyways in this chapter we’ll be focusing on this particular Silver’s past and how he wound up in his situation.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I’m not happy with the scene that breaks space and time cause it sucks (the reasoning sucks badly) but right now I can’t think of anything better so just think of it as a placeholder. (I’m open to any suggestions.)

* * *

* * *

My name is Silver and I’m a guardian of time. I deal with troublemakers who intend to use time travel for evil intentions, but this isn’t just because it’s bad. Time can become unstable, this is usually due to negative forces tugging at the strings of time. If too many strings are tugged time can become unstable and tear apart. It can get so bad that time might collapse in on itself. After that time may just cease to exist or everything may just start anew but nobody knows for sure and that is why it’s my duty to make sure everything stays stable.

If worst comes to shove I can always use the Time Stones. While it’d be easier to just store them in my dimension I feel it is safer if they are spread apart, for if someone were to somehow get into my dimension they could easily access all of them and who knows what they’d do. Better safe than sorry.

Usually I’m able to take care of things with ease. I make sure I’m swift in stopping those who wish to use time for their bad deeds but today something was different. Somehow I didn’t notice a major ripple in time. I’m not sure how but what I do know is that if not taken care of swiftly things will get out of hand.

* * *

_**Somewhere in another universe...** _

It was a partly cloudy day on Moebius when the Blue blur was headed for the Death Egg. It was what Sonic assumed to be the normal stuff. Eggman powers some evil thing with Chaos Emeralds, has a evil monologue, and then had it promptly get destroyed by him but if he had known what Eggman was really up to he’d have been more fast to destroy.

”Hey Egghead, that the best you got?” Sonic said tauntingly while sticking his tongue out at Eggman.

”Oh please, I’ve still got plenty of tricks up my sleeve! But soon none of it will matter once my machine is fully powered up with the Chaos Emeralds!” Eggman responded as he begun laughing maniacally.

”Yeah Yeah, heard it all before eggface. Just wait till I get over there and trash whatever you got brewin up and we’ll see whose laughing!”

Eggman decided to ignore Sonic. He knew this was going to work, it had to. He has been carefully planning this for months and he wasn’t going to let the blue rodent stop him this time, not when he’s so close!

”Hey Eggman, ready for another whooping?”

Eggman turned around. Drat! Sonic had gotten to him faster than he’d expected. Luckily he had prepared extra measures this time. He couldn’t fail now. The machine was about a minute away. 

“Hah, well I still have one more trick up my sleeve!” He smirked as he pressed a button. Sonic jumped back to prepare himself as a huge robot came down. It was your basic more powerful Eggman robot, nothing Sonic couldn’t handle. All it’ll take is about a minute or 2 for him to wrap this up.

”You may think you’re winning Sonic, but once my time machine is fully powered up I’ll be able to travel back in time and make sure you’re never born! I only need a few more seconds and all will be-“ Eggman was cut off when he was surprised by what seemed to be a portal. He knew this couldn’t be good. Portals always bring something unexpected so the time is now or never!

Eggman mansged to press a button as a white hedgehog came out of the portal. “No!” He yelled with a panicked expression on his face. “You don’t know what you’re doing!” How could he have not sensed it before? The energy was huge when he sensed it which should be impossible. He should be able to detect this sort of stuff before it got to this point. What was different? Was he somehow losing his touch?

He shook his head, he didn’t have time to think about it. He needed to stop Eggman. Things were already bad. Eggman was already entering through the time portal when he had arrived. Maybe he could stop it before it got to the point where he’d need to use the time stones.

Silver chased Eggman through the portal while surrounded by cyan energy. Sonic was confused. Silver? Here at this particular time? Something seemed off about him too. “Oh well, no time for that” thought Sonic as he sped through the rippling portal not thinking about how many more problems he’d cause by following them.

* * *

Silver proceeded to grab Eggman with his telekinesis, holding him up face to face with Silver.

”You have no idea what you’re causing by doing this! You need to go back NOW!’ He yelled furiously.

”I don’t need to listen to you!’ He snarled in response.

”You are your dumb Egg Mobile are coming back to your own time before anything else goes wrong here!” 

Silver proceeded to grab the Egg Mobile while still holding Eggman in his grip. He needs to hurry. If anything else goes through that portal who knows what it’ll do to time.

”Hey Silv, see you got things handled yourself eh?” A familiar voice said

Silver’s eyes widened as he turned around. Sonic. He had hoped that the portal would fade enough to where Sonic couldn’t get in or maybe, just maybe, Sonic didn’t follow him but unfortunately Sonic was there.

”Why’re you starin at me like that Silver? You okay dude?”

”You need to go back before things-“ Silver begun shaking, but not as if he were just quivering but as if there was an earthquake. He knew what this meant. He was too late, but maybe if he gets them back to their own time things will sort themselves out.

”We need to get back to your own time and fast before things get worse!”

Sonic gave him a nod and sped off through the portal, Silver following behind. As he proceeded through the portal with Eggman in tow the portal through time begun to fade. “Maybe we were fast enough” he thought as he let go off Eggman.

Another Earthquake proceeded after a few seconds, his eyes widening again. “No no no no no! This can’t be happening!” 

As the earthquake faded Sonic looked up at Silver. “Mind explaining what’s going on?” He asked with a confused look on his face.

Silence.

”Bad things. Very bad things.”


	2. First Distorions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first portal caused by the disruption in time appears causing a confused Sonic and Tails to have to deal with a Silver with a too serious attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the second part!
> 
> Though I would like to say something I also said in the end notes on the last chapter and that is that I’m not exactly happy with the reasoning time and space gets all corrupted. I plan on changing that once I get a better idea but for now it’s gonna have to stay lame if I’m going to continue the story so I hope you’ll just ignore the dumb reasoning for now.

_”_ What do you mean bad things? I know you’re not the best at words sometimes but cmon dude!”

As Sonic and Silver were arguing Eggman decided to sneak off. Maybe he could still salvage this. Something bad is apparently happening, maybe he can use that to his advantage in the future but for now he just needs to get out so he can get his bearings.

”So wait, you’re telling me that because of Eggman’s negative energy trying to change the past time has now become unstable and the earthquakes are basically time ripping at the seams? Also how do you even know all this?” He asked as he tapped his foot.

”That’s exactly what I just said! And I know because I’m not the Silver you know. I have much more control over my powers than most Silvers.”

”Wait, _most_ Silvers? What’s that supposed to mean?”

Silver let out a sigh. “It’s just timeline stuff, alright? For now we need to focus on getti-“ Another earthquake cut him off. “As I was saying, we need to focus on finding the Time Stones.”

”But I thought those things were just a legend?” Sonic said in bit of a surprise tone.

”Well they aren’t and we need to hurry before timelines and other universes start to collide with your’s which will make an even bigger mess of things!”

”Wait WHAT?!”

”It’s exactly as I said! Timelines and universes are gonna co-“ he was cut off again for felt like the millionth time. Another earthquake.

After it had settled down a portal appeared. “Woah, what’s going on?! Did the ground just vanish??” Said somebody in the distance. A more faint voice replied “I dunno but it looks like kind of portal. Gah, it feels like it’s dragging me in Sonic! I’m not sure I can get us out!”

 _”Wait, Sonic? But he was Sonic. And that voice sounded like... ” His mind pauses for a second._ “Tails? Oh crap, Tails!” He begun to take out his communicator pad and call Tails. He knew Tails could take care of himself but what if something bad had happened with all this stuff going on?

”Sonic?”

His thoughts ended with a sigh of relief. Tails was alright.

”So buddy, you got any idea what’s happening?”

”Well, my scanners are picking up multiple distortions in space time...”

”And what exactly does that mean?”

”It means if we don’t do something we may all cease to exist!”

“So how do we stop it???”

“I’m not sure Sonic. The only possible solution I can think of is collecting the Time Stones, but I’m not even sure they exist!”

“Well then you’ll be glad to know they apparently DO exist.”

“Really? How do you know?”

“Well some dude who looks exactly like Silver but says he’s not the Silver we know said they do.”

“Well that’s odd, but let’s hope he’s right because if he isn’t we’re all in big trouble...”

* * *

_**A few minutes earlier in another universe...** _

”Cmon Tails! We gotta hurry if we’re gonna get to that Chaos Emerald first!”

”I know, it’s just been a long day...”

Sonic halted for a second. “How about I carry you then?”

”I- I mean I guess...if you’re okay with it...”

”I know it’s embarrassing but it’ll be faster for both of us buddy.”

“O-ok.” Tails said as he blushed awkwardly. He didn’t like this but he knew it would be faster.

Sonic picked Tails up. “Ready buddy?”

”Yeah...”

He really wished he hadn’t exhausted himself today. Being carried by Sonic is really embarrassing but he knew it was the fastest option and time is of the essence.

Sonic proceeded to speed across the landscape with his buddy Tails in his arms. He didn’t like having to carry his buddy either but he knew it was faster. Suddenly as he was running he began to fall, luckily Tails caught him.

“Woah, what’s going on?! Did the ground just vanish??”

”I dunno but it looks like some kind of portal. Gah, it feels like it’s dragging me in Sonic! I’m not sure I can get us out!”

”Darnit!” Sonic thought to himself. Why did something like this have to happen now of all times? They were so close to getting the Chaos Emerald but then some kind of dumb portal just _has_ to appear.

”I don’t think I can pull us out but I can slow our descent.” Tails said slightly annoyed.

As Tails lowered them down he dropped sonic a few feet before he touched the ground. ”Oof!”

* * *

”Sorry Sonic, but I’m just really tired.” Tails said as he sat down. He proceeded to look at their surroundings. Looks like some kind of weird base. It reminds him of the death egg. He proceeded to look around even more when his eyes hit something that _really_ confused him. He saw what looked like Sonic with his back turned in the distance which should be impossible because Sonic is right next to him, right? Tails turned his to confirm this and noticed Sonic was also looking at this other Sonic with an extremely confused look on his face.

”Is... is that _me_???”

”Uuuuhhh it looks like it... should we go ask what’s going on?” Tails asked. Though before Sonic could respond what looked like Silver approached them.

”No need, I can eplain.” He replied to Tails as he got up.

”Silver? What’s going on? Does this have something to do with Genesis portals?”

Silver looked to the side with an annoyed look on his face. “Unfortunately that isn’t the case. This particular universe’s Eggman decided to mess with time _(like an idiot)_ and now space time is all messed up. This is only the first thing that’s gonna happen. First thing that’ll happen, which is already starting to happen seeing as you two are here, is that people from other timelines and universes are gonna start appearing at random. I’m just lucky enough that both of you were dropped off here. Saves me the trouble of finding you and trying to get things under control... then again we really don’t have time for damage control...”

Tails looked shocked but proceeded to try and calm himself. 

“So what happens after that?”

”Next places will start randomly colliding with each other. After that stuff will start to glitch until existence folds in on itself.”

Tails’ and Sonic’s eyes widened. Then Sonic decided to speak up.

”So, anything we can do to help?”

Silver put on of his hands on his chin. “I suppose you can help me collect the Time Stones as long as you remain out of my wa-“

The ground shook again. Sonic lost balance and fell while Tails tried to use his namesakes to keep from falling but somehow he still shook and fell anyways. After a few more seconds went by it stopped.

“What on earth was that? How did I still fall? I wasn’t even on the ground!” Tails said in a very confused voice.

“Yeah well time and space tearing apart will do that.” Silver said as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. This was really bad and it was going to get more complicated and worse as more people start appearing everywhere.

This was weird but he knew him and Sonic can handle it. “Anyways where are the Time Stones and how do we get them?”

“Well I’ve stored the Time Stones in more peaceful timelines throughout the universe. As an extra precaution we have to travel to specific points in time in order to access them and as for how we get there we’ll be traveling through portals made by my Chronokinesis. There is one problem though that’s going to make this harder than it needs to be.”

“Well what is it? Cause I’m sure it’s nothing we can’t handle!” Responded Sonic and giving Silver his trademark smile and wink.

“There are 2 problems. The minor problem is that it’ll take me longer to create portals, while the bigger problem is that I can’t bring us to exactly where the Time Stones are because while I am capable of traveling to any time, it’s space that’s harder. It’s usually easy for me to do such a thing but that’s because there usually isn’t anything interfereing with my concentration so while I can try to get us to the exact spot the Time Stones are there’s a high probably it won’t be exactly where they are and that means having to travel which will probably cause all sorts of problems we really don’t have time for. In fact we’re wasting time right now! Now if you coul-“

While in the middle of talking a different Sonic (the one from the current universe/timeline they’re in) zoomed in front of Silver.

“Don’t think about going anywhere without me! I’m not missing out on all the action!”

Silver groaned. “You should probably stay here. Time is getting more unstable by the second and you should probably be around for damage control for reasons I don’t have the time to go into right now. In fact you’ll do more harm than good if you follow us.”

“Whaaaaat? Then how comes they get to go?!” Sonic complained as he gestured to the other Sonic and Tails.

“Because they’re already dislocated from their universe and will therefore not disrupt the time stream as much while on the YOU on the other hand would. So please just get out of here and let me concentrate, you’ve already taken up enough time.”

“Wow, rude much?” Sonic replied as he sighed. “Fine, I’ll stay behind, but once you’re done I want all the details on your adventure!” He said as he proceeded to zoom off.

“Finally. Now please be quiet and let me concentrate.”

Sonic and Tails nodded in response, not wanting to get on this Silver’s bad side by talking.

Less than a minute passed by before a portal appeared. Silver proceeded to walk through it and gestured Sonic and Tails to follow.

“Looks like we’re fairly close. Unfortunately it’s probably going to get worse as time goes on. Now follow me and don’t ask any dumb questions for I’d prefer if you at least stick to questions about our mission.” He said as he proceeded to walk off.

After gaining some courage to speak up Tails decided to ask a question. “So where exactly are we?”

“If you must know, we are on an alternate Angel Island. I decided here would probably be the best place to start as it’s the only place you can’t really access from the ground. Since I suspect as time goes on we’ll have to start from farther away I thought it’d be best to get here out of the way first since I’d rather not deal with having to get up here, and especially with two other people in tow.”

“Oh ok...”

The Silence was suffocating as they proceeded to follow Silver. They really didn’t like his more serious attitude. He could at least be somewhat nicer.

Soon they came upon a clearing with the Master Emerald and a Knuckles.

“Who’s there?! Show yourself!” He yelled.

“Relax, we’re not here for your Emerald.” Silver calmly responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here’s where things really start to kick off as the true adventure begans!
> 
> (I’m still very excited to get to make a certain part I have kind of planned out though, so we’ll how soon I can get to that part!)
> 
> Anyways I hope you’re enjoying my fic! I don’t see nearly enough Silver stories as I’d like so I just thought I’d give one a try, you know?


	3. Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardian Silver encounters a Knuckles and Tails does something unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I didn’t expect this chapter to go the direction it did but holy **** did I just write some angst that I didn’t intend for.
> 
> So yeah, major angst incoming...  
> (I swear I didn’t mean for this to happen)

“Liar! Show yourself!”

Silver leaned toward Sonic and Tails and whispered “Let me handle this” before coming out of the bushes.

”Greetings Knuckles. I see you’re as protective as any other Knuckles.” Silver said as he approached Knuckles with a certain stride to his walk, having one hand behind his back and the other slightly gesturing toward Knuckles.

”Wh-what? How do you know my name, and what do you mean other Knuckles?!”

”I’m one of many Silvers across different timelines and universes. The only difference being that unlike them, I am a Guardian of time and not just a mere time traveler. Right now I’m in need of the Time Stones due to a temporal distortion in time that could cause reality to collapse on itself. While I normally don’t diretly interfere with these matters I’m afraid that this is too big of an event to take care of in the cover of darkness.”

”That still doesn’t explain why you’re here, and why should I even trust you anyways?!”

Silver had an annoyed look on his face. “To answer your second question, I knew who you were when we first met. To answer your first, I’m here because I stored a Time Stone here. I normally would never tell anybody this but your timeline is a rather peaceful one and therefore I decided to store one here. Since once this all over you won’t remember any of this there aren’t really any consequences for informing you.”

Knuckles stared at Silver still trying to process everything he had just heard. This guy was definitely suspicious but he did seem to know what he was talking about... should he trust him? 

“You can go where you need but I’ll be watching you so don’t try anything funny!”

”No need to worry, this should be quick.” Silver states as he walked toward the alter. Though instead of proceeding up the alter like everybody thought he would, he actually begun to cover himself in cyan energy and float toward the top of the alter above the Master Emerald.

Knuckles was confused by this action but still carefully observed Silver. 

Silver landed atop the alter and begun reaching out. To everybody’s surprise a tiny rift appeared where Silver had stuck his hand. He began to pull something out. It was a green stone with 6 sides. It was somewhat long and had 2 pointy tips, one at the top and one at the bottom and had a smooth looking surface. It’s sides were straight before slanting and connecting to the two tips. It radiated a powerful energy. Even Tails could feel it.

Knuckles looked at the stone in awe. How could he have not felt it’s power before? Such a giant source of power, rivaling that of the Master Emerald, right above him this whole time, and he had no idea...

Silver began to hop off the alter with the stone and was subsequently engulfed in a cyan aura. It felt stronger than the first time he was surrounded by the mysterious energy. The realization that everything this guy had said was true hit Knuckles as his eyes widened even more than they already were. It suddenly felt like he had been guarding the Master Emerald for no reason. Assuming this guy was telling the truth that his timeline was a peaceful one that means he was guarding the Master Emerald the whole time. He could’ve been doing other things. He didn’t actually have a reason to stay here and guard it. Not to mention once this was all over he’d completely forget? He’d once again go back to guarding as if nothing happened. Wasting his life guarding something that didn’t need protecting. He felt like he was going insane. He was just going to be alone once more once this was all over. Wasting away, guarding for no reason.

Once this realization fully settled in, Knuckles began to laugh. His whole life was a lie. He didn’t need to be here, alone, all these years. Sonic and Tails watched from the bushes at the unsettling sight before them. Why was Knuckles suddenly laughing? Tails was even more disturbed by this sight once he realized how lifeless Knuckles’ eyes had become. Once Tails made this observation he could no longer look at the sight before him, he swiftly looked away as Sonic continued to stare.

Silver landed and turned towards Knuckles with a dissapointed face. “I somewhat expected this... I was just hoping you wouldn’t realize so soon.”

Tails became even more horrified once he had heard what Silver said. Silver knew this would happen. But... but why? What was wrong with this guy? He was nothing like the Silver they knew.

Knuckles’ laughter began to fade. Tails couldn’t understand why Silver... no, this wasn’t Silver. He needed to confront him. Tails took a deep breath before standing up. Sonic looked at Tails before whispering “What are you doin Tails?” Tails ignored Sonic’s question as he proceeded to step out from the bushes, drawing the attention of Knuckles and this Silver lookalike.

“Silver, what do you mean you expected this?!” He said angrily as he looked at the hedgehog, who was definitely NOT Silver. Silver would never let something like this happen. To just... know something like this would happen and not do anything about it? To just... not care? The Silver he knew would _never_ do such a thing.

Silver seemed to ignore his question and looked back at Knuckles who just stood there looking at the ground with a defeated posture. He seemed... _broken_.

“This is really gonna put a hole in my plans...”

Tails looked at Knuckles before looking at the hedgehog again. He couldn’t bring himself to think of this guy as Silver. “Answer me!” He yelled.

Silver looked toward Tails. “It doesn’t matter. We got what we came for and once this is over I’ll revert everything back to normal and he’ll have no recollection of these events. We should get going.”

”Wh-what?! But look at him! How can you not care?! You’re no Silver! The Silver I know would never let this happen!”

Silver looked annoyed. “Of course I’m nothing like the Silver you know!” He snarled. “I’ve lived my whole existence in solitude with the sole purpose of protecting time!”

”Then how could you not care?! He has a just as similar role as you and you feel nothing?!”

”I _DO_ feel bad, but we don’t have time for this! The whole universe is at stake and you’re here wasting all of our time with your useless arguing!” 

Tails hated to admit he made a point. The universe _was_ at stake and he _was_ wasting time by arguing but... he couldn’t just let this slide, right?

”I-I....” Tails stiffened. He wasn’t sure how to respond. He had a good point but he was just so _angry_. Without thinking Tails snapped and tried to punch this supposed Silver in a fit of rage but was promptly held still by the hedgehog’s power. This Silver didn’t even need to motion or look toward him to stop Tails.

Sonic, still watching, was petrified at the sight before him. He had _never_ seen Tails this angry, or really angry at all. Usually Tails just got frustrated but never angry. _Especially not like this._ He decided that maybe it was time to intervene. He needed to calm his buddy down.

”Tails.” Sonic calmly said as he dashed in front his buddy. “You need to calm down bud. We can talk about this without fighting, alright?”

Tails didn’t know how to respond realizing what he just tried to do in front of Sonic. He had never felt this kind of rage. Why was he this upset? He’s supposed to be the calm and collected one. Could this be a side effect of what was going on with time or was he really just that angry? 

Tails was released from Silver’s grasp and fell onto the ground. “I’ll let you two talk this over, but please be quick about it.”

Sonic put his hand toward Tails. “Cmon buddy, let’s go talk somewhere else, yeah?”

Tails took Sonic’s hand in shame as they walked back to the bushes to talk it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened...  
> I uh, didn’t expect this story to take such a turn but it just kinda happened.  
> I hope this didn’t seem too out of character for Tails. I know he’s usually the calm one, which I pointed out in the chapter, but I just felt like Tails would get way more emotional over the situation as he slowly realized what was happening. As for how Knuckles acted, I just thought that after realizing he didn’t have to be doing this his whole life he’d depressed knowing he could’ve been doing other things with his life.  
> I know this was short but hopefully the angst makes up for it?
> 
> Anyways... here’s some kinda silly scrapped dialogue to try and lighten the mood?
> 
> Knuckles: Impossible.  
> Guardian Silver: Possible.
> 
> This was originally going to be how I showed how Guardian Silver is different but that obviously didn’t happen...  
> Though I am afraid people might not want to read the story after this since it’s so out of character but I can assure you that I plan to have a regular Silver appear at some point so stick with me, ok?
> 
> (Again, I apologize for what I have done.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first part of Guardian of Time! I hope it wasn’t too much of a mess to read. I’m still a bit nervous about posting this but I’ve gotta do it if I want people to read this.  
> Btw if you’re curious as to why Guardian Silver (as I shall refer to him) couldn’t sense the distortion in time (spoiler alert) it’s because of the whole time eater thing from Sonic Generations. At least I think it’s a good explaination. Though now that I think about Sonic Generations I got to find an explanation as to why he wasn’t there. Maybe he was working in the background? Yeah let’s go with that...


End file.
